Window Pains
by wolfnaahhh
Summary: Derek hope to make up for making Stiles upset. Smut rated M for a reason! One-shot maybe?


**So here I am writing another Sterek fic. There's a bit of OCC going on here. My first time writing smut, if it's horrible I'll bow my head in shame! I hope you enjoy it, I am now going to crawl back into my Sterek cave and day dream about these boys...**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the character... If I did oh jeez, Stiles would never have a shirt on. EVER! **

Derek tapped on Stiles window for the 20th time and Stiles still ignored him. Derek was getting more and more annoyed by the second. Here he was clinging to the edge of his boyfriends window trying to make up for upsetting the teen earlier. Stiles was not buying it, not one bit.

Stiles was trying his hardest to ignore the big sour wolf at his window. Derek looked so ridiculous clinging to the window seal. Stiles wanted him to suffer for a little longer. After a loud thump on the glass that nearly knocked Stiles out of his chair he finally walked over to the window.

The boy cracked the window open just enough so Derek could hear him. "So Mr. Alpha wolf how does it feel to left hanging. Pun intended there." Stiles laughed.

Derek managed to pull himself up, open the window and climb through all in one swift motion that knocked Stiles on his ass. Derek looked down at the boy and took in the sight of the teen laying on the floor. His red jacket was slipping off his shoulder, his shirt was riding up his chest revealing his slender hips. Stiles blue jeans were riding low off his hips giving Derek some really perverted ideas.

Ever since Derek had accepted his feeling for Stiles he had turned into a giant sex fiend. He couldn't keep his hands off the teen. Derek wanted to always be around Stiles, touching him, kissing him even just resting his head on the young teens shoulder. Derek knew he hurt Stiles today, he and the boy had planned to meet up for a movie and Derek blew him off. It wasn't really Derek's fault, he had wolfly duties to take care of. It seemed Isaac and Boyd got into a bit of an argument and Derek had to play Alpha and break them up.

Stiles knew Derek was just doing his responsibility, but it had already happened 4 other times. Stiles had hardly seen Derek in the last three weeks. As Stiles laid there on the floor of his room he realized how childish he was acting.

"I'm sorry Stiles. I know I haven't been very fair to you," Derek began, "so I'm going to make it up to you. All night long." The wolfs smirked down and Stiles. Derek knew that the young brunette was getting excited by the smell of arousal in the air and the thumping of Stiles heart. Dropping to his knees in front of the boy Derek took Stiles hands in his hands and kissed each finger with tender care. He placed butterfly kisses in each knuckle.

He was defiantly turned on by Derek, Stiles could never resist Derek. Looking into Derek's hazel eyes, Stiles realized how thankful he was to have him. Here was the Alpha wolf, on his knees, gently kissing each finger of a teenage boy. It made Stiles feel proud to know that Derek only showed this side when he was alone with Stiles.

Derek began kissing Stiles neck, pulling off the red hoodie that Stiles loved so dearly. Derek licked and sucked at the teens neck rubbing his hands up and down the teens body. Hearing a moan coming from Stiles only made Derek lick and suck harder at his neck. Laying on top of Stiles Derek began to grind his hips into Stiles.

"Derek... mmhhm mo-more," the teen sighed "I need mo-more.." Stiles brought Derek's face to his and kissed him hard, tracing his tongue all along Derek's bottom lip. Stiles began to moan and grind his hips into Derek's as well. Derek could feel Stiles hard cock against his jean. Suddenly Derek pulled back at pulled off his shirt revealing his ripped chest. He then pulled off Stiles shirt and brought his mouth over the boy nipple. Flicking his tongue over the pink bud Derek began to palm Stiles hard cock.

Stiles moaned and ran his hands through Derek's hair. He was twisting under Derek, feeling him suck and bite at his nipples was driving him insane. Stiles felt like his jeans were to tight and Derek was to far from him. He needed something, he need Derek.

Tracing his tongue down Stiles chest Derek began to unbutton Stiles jeans, pulling them down to his knees. He began to suck at Stiles hips, getting a very sensual groan from the teen. He freed Stiles cock from his tight briefs and licked the head. Stiles bucked his hips forward making Derek smirk and the teens enthusiasm. Teasing and kissing Stiles head Derek finally put the hard cock in his mouth.

Stiles almost came from being inside Derek's mouth. He could feel Derek's tongue tracing up and down his dick. Finally, his cock hit the back of Derek's throat the wolf hummed and the vibrations caused Stiles to thrust his cock deeper into Derek's mouth.

"Oh god, Derek I'm gonna come."

"Then come. Why are you holding back Stiles?" Derek whispered into the teens ear.

"I don't wanna be the only one, stupid."

Derek growled and kissed Stiles hard and deep making the young boy dizzy in the head. Throwing the rest of Stiles clothes off, Derek pulled about a bottle of lube from his pants pocket. Flipping the boy over so that he was on his knees, Derek nipped Stiles ass cheek. Not enough to hurt, but just enough to make the boy whimper with pleasure.

Coating his finger with the lube Derek circled Stiles entrance. Pushing on finger in Derek paused when he heard Stiles hiss in pain. After a minute Stiles nodded his head allowing Derek to move is finger. Scissoring his tight hole Derek then added another finger quickly picking up place.

"Fuck Derek just hurry up and put it in!"

"Are you sure? I don't want you complaining about it later." smirked Derek.

"What!? I never complain. Okay maybe not very often." blushed Stiles.

Derek pulled his finger out of Stiles and kissed him hard on the lips. Nipping is shoulder he positioned himself, and pulled out his hard cock. Stiles always got nervous before Derek entered him, always remembering how big Derek was never helped him. Derek spread Stiles cheeks and pushed forward. Stiles moaned Derek's name, the Alpha almost lost it. He Finally managed to sheath himself in the teen. Licking Stiles neck Derek began to move finally.

"Damn, why are you always so tight?"

"I do these stretches you see.."

Derek slammed into Stiles causing him to yelp in pleasure.

"Focus Stiles." Derek kept hitting Stiles bundle of nerves making him gasp in ecstasy. Derek could feel Stiles tighten even more around his cock.

"You need to relax, just breath." grabbing Stiles cock Derek knew the boy was close to coming. Stiles cock was covered in the boys pre-cum.

"How do you expect me..." Stiles moaned "to relax, when... I have a giant werewolf dick... up my ass" Stiles breathes were becoming more and more frantic.

"Don't act like you dislike it."

Derek picked up pace pounding the boy into the floor. At last Stiles moaned Derek's releasing is cum all over Derek's hand. Feeling Stiles muscle tighten Derek came after a few thrust and than collapsed on top of him.

"I think I should be mad at you more often, sour wolf." Stiles smiled at Derek.


End file.
